


Go Back to Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a lazy summer's day, Denmark and Norway lie together, comforted by each-other's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Back to Sleep

After a long day of fooling around in the summer air, Denmark and Norway flop down on the grass, exhausted, Denmark's head resting on Norway's lap. Norway runs his fingers through Denmark's soft locks, plucking small flowers from the ground and weaving them into his hair.

They stay like this for a while, basking in the summer heat, Denmark's eyes closed as he smiles lazily up at Norway. After Norway stops stroking denmark's hair, he rests the back of his hand on his soft cheek, fingers curled gently and a small smile tugging at his lips. Everything is right with the world.

Denmark hummed to himself, eyes closed and mollified by Norway's gentle caress. It was moments like these that Denmark could forget the world, knowing only the feeling of Norway's touch and the gentle breeze that fluttered his hair.

* * *

 

"Denmark?"

With a jolt, Denmark woke up, reality washing over him like a bucket of ice water. He propped himself up on his elbows, blinking at Sweden's solemn form at the doorway to his bedroom.

"Huh?"

Sweden sighed, eyes grave. "We h've to go now. Th' funeral starts 'n an hour."

And just like that, Denmark remembered. His dream was but a cruel reminder of all that he'd lost, a taunt of what could have been.

Norway was dead,

and Denmark wanted to go back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a little backstory here. This originally was just the fluffy part, but then some EVIL person reblogged it saying they wanted it to be angsty, so this happened. I am so, so sorry.
> 
> Please leave a comment! And come pester me on tumblr, I'm dorkdenmark :)


End file.
